


Непрощаемый

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, UST, mutual supportiveness, ангст, взаимовыручка, взаимопомощь, дружба, нежность, постканон, психологические травмы, рефлексия, романтика, счастливый финал, флафф, чувство вины
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Ангелу есть о чем подумать, сидя в задней комнатке своего магазина.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Непрощаемый

Бог задавала не те вопросы.

Возможно, Она поэтому так жестоко за них наказывала, что и сама не умела не только на них отвечать, но и правильно спрашивать тоже.

«Азирафаэль, ангел восточных врат, где твой меч?» — разве это был настоящий вопрос? Нет, конечно. Бог должна была спросить другое, совсем другое. Например: «Какого цвета твои крылья, о Азирафаэль, считающий себя ангелом?» И ты точно так же не знал бы, что на это ответить.

Хотя тогда все еще было почти незаметненько, так, по мелочи. Самое начало падения. Он стоял рядом с тобой, черный как ночь, со своими невозможными змеиными глазами. И переживал за людей. За то, что с ними поступили как-то несправедливо, первое нарушение — и чтобы так сразу.

Ты тогда тоже переживал, там, на эдемской стене. Только вот ты переживал за себя.

Да, ты отдал изгоняемым свой огненный меч, но это не было переживанием, ты просто думал, что так будет правильно, вот и все. А потом испугался. Что поступил неправильно, что твой поступок недостаточно хорош, что, может быть, ты встал на скользкий путь, на ту самую дорожку, что ведет к неминуемому падению. Не понимая еще и не веря на самом деле, что да, таки встал. Не поступком своим, но мыслями — вот этими самыми о собственной праведности, мелкими, жалкими, эгоистичными.

Вы стояли бок о бок на эдемской стене, черный и белый, падший и истинный. Он думал о людях. А ты о себе. Так и кто же из вас на той стене был более низко падшим?

А самое подлое… Если уж вспоминать, то все до конца, давай, ангел! Что ты ответил ему потом, когда он с кривой неуверенной улыбкой сказал, что, возможно, только что сделал доброе дело? И что это не очень хорошо для демонов. Но по крайней мере было забавно. И взглянул на тебя так доверчиво, как только он и умел.

Ангельская память совершенна и не тускнеет со временем, ты ведь отлично помнишь, как у него дрогнул голос и в желтых глазах засветилась надежда. Что ты ответил ему тогда, ангел восточных врат?

«Нет!»

Тебя ужаснула сама мысль о чем-то подобном, правда? Ведь это бы значило, что между вами не такая уж и большая разница. И что Бог, возможно, не умеет задавать правильные вопросы, зато умеет ошибаться. Проще крикнуть свое коронное «нет!» — и увидеть, как тает надежда в глазах с вертикальным змеиным зрачком.

Он никогда не говорил тебе «Нет», за все это время ни разу. Это была твоя и только твоя прерогатива — отвергать. И ты ею пользовался. Потому что отлично знал — даже отвергнутый в тысячный раз, он все равно вернется. Ты был уверен в этом на все сто, и именно эта уверенность давала тебе силы и право повторять свое дурацкое «нет» по разным поводам, снова и снова. Словно давая понять, что и на тот, самый главный, так и не заданный, ответ будет тем же. Но самое ужасное даже не это.

Он тебе не врал. Ни разу за все шесть тысяч лет. Он мог промолчать, усмехнуться, пожать плечами. Мог заговорить про уток или нести какую-нибудь другую подобную чушь, он всегда так делал, когда смущался и не мог удержать свой змеиный язык за зубами. Но не врал. Можешь ли ты сказать такое же про себя, ангел восточных врат?

Нет, конечно. Не можешь ты этого.

Ты врал ему, начиная с эдемской стены, врал своим возмущенным «нет!», хотя никакого возмущения не испытывал вовсе, а только ужас и стыд. Тогда тебе хотя бы удалось соврать убедительно.

«Конечно, я сказал бы тебе, мы же друзья!» — это прозвучало так фальшиво, что не поверил бы и ребенок. Ты бы и сам себе не поверил, хоть ты и ангел, а ангелы доверчивы по природе.

Он поверил.

И улыбка у него стала такой же, как когда-то давно на стене райского сада — кривой, неуверенной и счастливой. Он таял, когда ты называл его другом, ты ведь так редко это делал, словно специально приберегал на особый случай самое действенное оружие. Чтобы ударить наверняка. Он не мог не поверить. И ты это знал.

Чертов манипулятор.

Одним крохотным словом оказалось возможно прикрыть огромную ложь. И он был счастлив, долгие несколько минут. Истерил, кричал, уговаривал бежать вместе, метался вокруг, но ты же чувствовал, не мог не чувствовать, ты же все-таки ангел, а он буквально светился, осчастливленный твоим враньем. А ты…

Ты продолжал ему врать. А потом ударил по самому больному, знал ведь, куда бить, отбирая свой же недавний подарок. «Мы не друзья! Мы ангел и демон» — таким тоном, словно это все объясняло на веки вечные.

И ты снова видел, как тает надежда и радость — там, за темными стеклами. За шесть тысяч лет не так уж и сложно научиться видеть не только глазами.

Ты ударил его тогда, и ждал удара в ответ, а он… не ответил. Просто ушел. На прощание даже приятного дня пожелал. Приятного судного дня…

Тебе и самому было больно? Ну да, тебе было больно, кто спорит. Больно рвать по живому и выбирать между любовью и долгом. Только разве это повод — вот так? Какая же мелочная, выходит, у тебя любовь, бывший ангел восточных врат, если она поступает вот так и требует причинения боли тому, кто виноват лишь в том, что настолько тебя привлекает. Тому, кто готов бросаться тебе на выручку и просить прощения за ему же и нанесенные обиды. Ни на секунду не веря, что будет прощен, но все равно, все равно, каждый раз, словно в первый… И кто же из вас в таком случае большее исчадье ада, а, недодемон восточных врат?!

Он тебе помогал всегда, с самого начала. А ты… ты отказался ему помочь, когда ему действительно было надо. Единственный раз, когда он тебя попросил.

Ты испугался. И не надо врать, что будто бы ты испугался за него и только за него — не только. Больше всего ты испугался опять за себя. Что останешься один, если он вдруг окажется неосторожен. И что будешь винить в этом себя и страдать — потом, всю оставшуюся в одиночестве вечность, если вдруг. И ты сбежал. Как последний трус, бросив того, кто считал тебя лучшим другом.

Он дарил тебе чудеса, большие и маленькие, — просто так, ничего не прося взамен, только потому, что тебе так хотелось. Он брал на себя неприятную работу, которой ты не хотел заниматься. Да, ты тоже ему помогал, но не надо лгать самому себе — ты как никто понимал, насколько же это была неравноценная помощь. Для настоящего ангела вовсе несложно выставить благодеянием кражу скота (ведь семья того, кто украл, будет сыта и переживет суровую зиму, а что это, как не добрый поступок?), а вот демонам с деланьем истинных благ намного сложнее. Но он делал. Он наизнанку ради тебя выворачивался, даже по освященной земле прошел, а ты… что делал ты?

Принимал как должное со снисходительной самодовольной улыбочкой. И не уставал повторять: «ну ты же демон!», мол, знай свое место…

Он считал тебя лучшим другом. Обещал прийти за тобой, где бы ты ни был. Звал с собою на Альфу Центавра. Шел к тебе на подгибающихся от горящей машины, да еще при этом и пытался шутить. А ты…

Ты врал ему. Даже тогда. И давил на нужные кнопки.

Так и было!

Не ври хотя бы себе самому.

Угрожать в духе «Я с тобой больше никогда не буду разговаривать» можно только тому, кому ты действительно дорог, кому эти разговоры важны и про кого ты все это знаешь наверняка. Что он за тебя наизнанку вывернется. На что угодно пойдет, лишь бы ты… Ни на ком другом такая угроза бы не сработала, смешная по сути угроза. И ты это знал. И воспользовался.

Ты такой же, как Гавриил, даже хуже, потому что тебе доверяли, против тебя не имели защиты, не возводили стен. Тебе подставлялись, считая другом, — а ты бил в это незащищенное и открытое, к тому же еще и старался, чтобы побольнее, поглубже, чтобы наверняка...

Как ты думаешь, можно такое простить?

Вот именно.

Ты тут единственный непрощаемый, бывший ангел восточной дырки. И это хорошо, что у тебя нет души. Потому что если бы она была — она была бы намного чернее тех крыльев, что столько раз тебя прикрывали.

Он никогда не простит, если узнает.

Нет, не если.

Он узнает. Он должен узнать. Потому что нельзя столько времени врать — и думать, что все в полном порядке. И притворяться, что ничего не замечаешь. И…

— Ангел! Я тут решил зайти без звонка… кстати, что с твоим телефоном? И почему ты сидишь без света?

Вот и все.

Маленький личный апокалипсис. Судный день для одного бывшего ангела, заигравшегося в падение.

Почему он пришел? Почему именно сейчас?

Судьба?

Или та, что играет краплеными картами в Великий и Непостижимый, опять решила все за тебя, понимая, что сам ты так никогда и не сможешь решиться? Это она правильно. Ты бы действительно не решился — сам. Только вот так. Только когда темно, и он…

— Эй! Ангел, ты это чего?

— Кроули! Я… Я должен тебе сказать… Ты меня возненавидишь и будешь презирать, я знаю, и… и никогда не простишь! И будешь прав! Но я все-таки должен…

***  
С ангелами сложно. Кроули это знал всегда. Особенно с этим конкретным ангелом — его ангелом. Вот и сейчас.

Кроули щелкнул пальцами, включая верхнее освещение. Азирафаэль всхлипнул и зажмурился, прикрыв лицо рукой. Съежился в углу дивана. На столике — толстая книга обложкой вверх, выглядит подозрительно новой… Ну да, так и есть! Чертов ангел опять читал чертову псевдопсихологическую дрянь про отработку чувства вины. Чертовы мозгоправы, ничерта не понимающие в чертовых ангелах! Чертов ангел с его чертовым безграничным доверием к печатному слову.

Ангелы не привыкли к самокопаниям, они свято уверены в правильности собственных поступков и верности непостижимого плана, это их основа, их суть, их стержень, на котором все держится. Они никогда не рефлексируют, не испытывают сомнений и не впадают в депрессию — во всяком случае, не должны. И потому если все-таки вдруг такое с ними случается, то это для них полная катастрофа. Они не умеют с таким справляться и оказываются совершенно беззащитны. Они не привыкли. Не нарастили кожу. С ними так нельзя, особенно с этим одним конкретным и единственным...

Бог, ну куда же ты смотришь?! Ну почему твою работу опять должен выполнять всего лишь какой-то… Который, между прочим, совсем не по этому делу, да и вообще не то чтобы очень умел.

Так. Спокойно.

Плед, горячий шоколад и коньяк, испытанный способ, не раз помогало. Глупые шутки тоже неплохо срабатывают, но сейчас не тот случай. Тогда — что? Клин клином?

Может быть…

— Ангел, послушай, а… а давай я тебе почитаю? Ну, что-нибудь из твоего любимого. Самого. Если… если ты хочешь, конечно…


End file.
